Real World or Manga?
by Azriel Longinius
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hobi membuat sebuah Manga, namun di balik kisah dari Manga buatannya, dialah yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Real World or Manga?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, dan lain-lain**

**Rate: T – M**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, School of Life, dan unsur-unsur lainnya**

**Summary: **Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hobi membuat sebuah Manga, namun di balik kisah dari Manga buatannya, dialah yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck**

**V**

"_Raidou..."_

"_Raidou, apa kau mendengarku?"_

"_roger! Aku dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas."_

"_target akan datang menuju lokasi dalam waktu 10 detik lagi, arah barat daya."_

"_aku mengerti."_

"_target mendekati lokasi dalam 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"_

_Shot_

_Headshot_

"_aku sudah berhasil mengeliminasi target."_

"_bagus! Segera bereskan barang-barangmu dari sana, satu menit lagi akan ada mobil yang menjemputmu."_

"_aku mengerti."_

_To be Continued_

"wah... Naruto, itu _Blood Raven_ edisi bulan ini ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat bergaya spiky kepada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang klemis yang bernama Naruto.

"yah benar, ini edisi bulan ini. Apa kau ingin meminjamnya, Kiba?"

"benarkah? Wah... beruntung sekali aku memiliki teman sebaik dirimu." Kiba mengambil sebuah majalah yang di sodorkan Naruto.

"kita sudah saling bersahabat sejak kita masih SD, hal kecil seperti ini bukan masalah untukku. Ohh iya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sasuke, kemana dia?"

"katanya dia ada rapat OSIS, dan sebagai seorang ketua OSIS dia mempunyai kewajiban untuk ikut andil dalam rapat itu." Kiba mulai membaca majalah yang di berikan Naruto kepadanya.

"ohh, iya Naruto!"

"hm?"

"kau kan menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak datang ke rapat OSIS itu?" Kiba bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto bersandar di punggung kursinya, "aku lagi tidak mood Kiba, mungkin beberapa detik lagi akan ada panggilan untukku."

_Tet..._

"_panggilan, untuk siswa bernama Naruto Namikaze di mohon untuk menghadap ke ruang OSIS. Sekali lagi..."_

Naruto menghela nafas, "benarkan apa yang ku bilang?" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "baiklah Kiba, sampai jumpa."

Kiba masih tetap fokus dengan majalah pemberian sahabatnya, "oke! Hati-hati kawan." Sahut Kiba.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kelas dengan sebuah nama 2-B, dimana tempat Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu 2 tahunnya di sekolah itu. Konoha no Sato, adalah kota kecil di ujung pulau jepang. Meskipun tergolong kecil jika di bandingkan dengan Tokyo, Konoha adalah tempat dimana banyak mengeluarkan lulusan-lulusan terbaik yang mewakili jepang di luar negeri. Dan salah satu sekolah yang paling sering mengeluarkan para lulusan itu adalah Konoha-gakuen.

Konoha-gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah dengan segala tingkat, mulai dari yang dasar sampai tertinggi. Di mulai dari Sekolah Dasar sampai kuliah S2. Tak heran, jika bangunan dari Konoha-gakuen adalah bangunan terbesar di kota Konoha. Pada jam paginya, Konoha-gakuen akan di banjiri dengan murid-murid yang berukuran kecil sampai besar.

Pada jam pagi di Konoha-gakuen. Murid dari SD sampai SMA akan membanjiri sekolah ini, namun pada jam sorenya Konoha-gakuen akan kedatangan murid-murid kuliahan mulai dari S1 sampai S2. Namun ruang tempat dimana murid SD, SMP dan SMA di pisah. Ruangan murid SD agak di jauhkan dari ruangan murid SMP dan SMA, karena takut jika murid-murid SD yang masih tergolong anak-anak membuat keributan dan mengganggu konsentrasi belajar para siswa yang satu tingkat di atas mereka.

Itulah isi dari pemikiran kepala sekolah Konoha-gakuen sebelum sekolah itu terbentuk. Sekolah elit itu di bangun selama 1 tahun lamanya, dan setelah pembangunan selesai di lakukan, sekolah itu masih belum dapat di resmikan karena perlengkapan di sekolah itu masih belum memadai. Dan setelah menunggu selama 5 bulan, di karenakan menunggu proses dari pengiriman semua perlengkapan sekolah, akhirnya sekolah elit itu di resmikan.

Kepala sekolah di sekolah elit itu adalah Jiraiya Senju, suami dari Tsunade Namikaze yang sekarang marganya berubah menjadi Senju. Jiraiya Senju adalah paman dari Naruto Namikaze, di karenakan Jiraiya Senju yang menikahi Tsunade Namikaze yang merupakan bibi dari Naruto, maka secara otomatis Jiraiya menjadi paman dari Naruto.

Dalam sejarah yang tertulis di buku nasional kota Konoha, bahwa pendiri dari sekolah elit Konoha-gakuen adalah seorang yang dulunya adalah kaki-tangan seorang distributor ternama di kota Konoha. Sedikit bercerita, awalnya Jiraiya adalah seorang supir dari truk yang biasa di gunakan sebagai media pengiriman barang.

Bos dari Jiraiya adalah seorang wirausahawan muda bernama Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto sekarang. awalnya Minato Namikaze memiliki sebuah ide untuk menciptakan sebuah usaha pengiriman barang kecil-kecilan, kedua orang tuanya yang saat itu memang sedikit terkena kondisi 'krisis ekonomi' menyetujui usul dari putra mereka.

Minato Namikaze yang mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuanya, tidak ragu-ragu langsung mengkredit sebuah truk-box berukuran sedang. Setelah mobil yang di kredit Minato datang, pemuda Namikaze yang saat itu masih berusia 21 tahun langsung membuat sebuah poster untuk para pencari pekerjaan. Dan tepat hanya berselang beberapa jam, datanglah Jiraiya (yang saat itu masih berumur sekitar 30-an lebih) ke rumah Minato untuk melamar pekerjaan. Tak banyak cing-cong, Minato Namikaze langsung menerima Jiraiya sebagai tangan kanannya karena dia telah memenuhi persyaratan yang di ajukan Minato di dalam poster.

Dan setelah beberapa tahun. Akhirnya usaha Minato dalam bidang pengiriman menjadi sebesar sekarang, dan dia di tunjuk sebagai perwakilan dari Konoha untuk meng-ekspor sebagian sumber daya alam yang di hasilkan kota konoha ke kota lain. Kebanyakan sumber daya alam itu berupa emas atau perak, dan Konoha memang terkenal dengan potensi tambangnya.

Jiraiya memang memiliki sebuah ide untuk menciptakan sebuah sekolah di kota Konoha saat masih bekerja pada Minato. Karena sebelum dia bekerja pada Minato, di kota Konoha masih belum ada tempat yang namanya sekolah. Dan karena itulah, kebanyakan orang tua berpindah ke Tokyo atau ke Suna untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka.

Setelah usaha Minato yang meningkat secara drastis. Gaji Jiraiya pun juga ikut meningkat, dan setelah meneruskan pekerjaannya selama 2 tahun lagi, akhirnya Jiraiya bisa mewujudkan idenya untuk membangun sebuah sekolah. Setelah peresmian dari sekolah yang di buatnya selesai, esok harinya sekolah itu langsung di banjiri oleh para orang tua dan anak-anak. Dan kebanyakan anak-anak itu adalah siswa dari sekolah lain yang di suruh pindah sekolah oleh orang tuanya, karena orang tuanya yang beralasan bahwa mereka rindu dengan kampung halaman (wkwkwk Author yang tidak bisa membuat alasan, memang bodoh).

Kisah romansa Minato sendiri baru dibuatnya setelah beranjak ke umur 27 tahun. Dengan kesuksesan di dunia distribusinya, nama Minato mulai terkenal di kalangan perusahaan yang selama ini beroprasi di kota Konoha. Waktu pertemuan Minato dengan jodohnya pun akhirnya tiba.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto Namikaze adalah darah daging hasil hubungan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki 17 tahun yang lalu. Namikaze muda yang berumur 16 tahun ini sedang duduk dengan pandangan bosan yang di tujukan ke kertas yang berada tepat di depannya, dengan gerakan patah-patah ala robot, dia menoleh ke sisi kirinya.

"Sasuke..."

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam, menoleh ke arah pemanggil. "hn! Ada apa Naruto?"

"saat aku susah-susah mengerjakan semua proposal ini, kau ingin enak-enakan berkencan dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "hn, begitulah. Jika nanti malam kau mengerjakannya dan ada suatu yang tak kau mengerti, kau bisa mengirimiku e-mail. Maaf saja, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Sakura-chan untuk berkencan dengannya sore ini. Jadi... _Good luck_." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan OSIS yang hanya menyisahkan Naruto seorang.

Pemuda itu menggeser tumpukan kertas yang berada di depannya ke sisi kanan. Dan setelah selesai, Naruto langsung membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras ke arah bangku itu.

BRAKK

Naruto menengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit ruangan yang telah sepi itu, "BRENGSEK! KENAPA AKU _JOMBLO..._"

Sebuah lolongan penuh kesedihan menyelesaikan Fic ini.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! bisa berikan Fic Drama ini dengan sedikit Review? *maksa***

**Hahaha, kagak kok. Hanya yang berkenan yang akan memberikan.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

**.**

**Azriel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Real World or Manga?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not be mine**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, dan lain-lain**

**Rate: T – M**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, School of Life, dan unsur-unsur lainnya**

**Summary: **Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hobi membuat sebuah Manga, namun di balik kisah dari Manga buatannya, dialah yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: New Story for Manga**

**.**

"_tadaima..."_ dengan wajah kusut bak cucian kotor, Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan lemas.

"_okaeri, Onii-chan."_ Dari dalam rumah, terlihatlah gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang usianya kalau di taksir masih sekitar 10 sampai 12 tahun. Gadis itu dengan wajah ceria berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk untuk melepas tali sepatunya.

GREB

"Rin_-chan, _jangan memelukku sambil berlari seperti itu. Sangat berbahaya kalau Nii-chan tidak bisa mengimbanginya." Naruto melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah _imotou-_nya itu.

"hehehe, tapi Onii-chan pasti bisa, kan?!" dengan cengiran polosnya, gadis berkacamata itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

"kau gadis manja, Karin-chan. Lepaskan pelukanmu, Onii-chan mau masuk."

Gadis bernama Karin itu memanyunkan bibirnya, "huh, baiklah-baiklah, pasti habis ini Onii-chan ngerjain Manga buatan Onii-chan lagi."

Naruto yang sudah berdiri, kembali melemparkan senyuman ke arah Karin. "tentu saja Karin-chan, _Deadline_ untuk bulan ini pas pada hari sabtu depan. Jadi, Onii-chan harus buru-buru mencari inspirasi baru."

"kalau sudah selesai, Onii-chan harus janji untuk mengajak Karin ke taman bermain." Ancam Karin.

"iya-iya Onii-chan janji, kalau makan malam nanti sudah siap, tolong panggil Onii-chan." Dan akhirnya Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"beres, Onii-chan."

Semasuknya Naruto ke kamarnya, segera saja dia melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke arah tempat tidurnya. Pemuda Namikaze itu sendiri menyalakan lampu di meja belajarnya, dan menatap kertas putih polos yang terbeber di depannya.

"huh, akhir-akhir ini tidak ada misi apapun. Jika hal ini terus-terusan terjadi, bagaimana bisa aku menuliskan Manga buatanku?" Naruto duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, "apakah aku harus menghubungi Kakashi-san?"

Dengan nada keputus-asaan yang sudah keluar itu, akhirnya Naruto pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan, tepatnya pada saat _Deadline_. Tak selang beberapa lama saat Naruto menyangga dagunya di atas meja belajar miliknya, ponsel yang berada di saku celananya pun bergetar.

"mungkin ini dari Kakashi-san." Dan saat-saat membuka pesan pun tiba.

_From: pantat-ayam-teme_

_Dobe jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan proposal yang ku berikan siang tadi, jika kau lupa kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya._

_Ts: ohh, iya. Sakura-chan nitip salam, katanya jangan lama-lama jadi jomblo :v_

Dan selesailah Naruto membaca pesan yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Di letakkannya ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian Namikaze muda itu berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kasurnya.

"beginilah kalau jadi jones. Hidup merana, matipun sengsara (T,T)." Puisi ciptaan Azriel Longinius untuk para jones yang membaca fic ini.

**Di sisi lain**

Dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa klasik, terlihatlah dua pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Salah satu pria yang memliki surai perak yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker, dengan tenang memandang pria paruh baya di depannya.

"jadi, Hatake-san? Dengan persyaratan yang sudah ku penuhi ini, berarti kau juga setuju dengan misi yang ku ajukan?"

Tak menjawab dengan sepatah kata pun, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk menyesap teh yang tersedia didepannya. Setelah selesai, pria bermasker itu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "misi yang anda ajukan ini sangat beresiko tinggi, jika musuh mengetahui letak target mereka. Maka dapat di pastikan, pesta adu tembak tak bisa terhindarkan lagi."

"apakah masih ada hal yang kau butuhkan untuk menjalankan misi ini? Sebutkan saja! Asalkan mereka tidak bisa mendekati dia."

"satu kali lagi syarat yang sangat mudah untuk anda penuhi, sumbangkan sedikit dana yang anda miliki supaya kami bisa memenuhi persanjataan yang kami butuhkan."

"akan aku penuhi persyaratan itu."

"terima kasih atas kerja sama anda," Kakashi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "dan selamat datang di _Blood Raven_."

Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Kakashi, menerima uluran tangan Kakashi. "usahakan yang terbaik."

**Kembali ke Naruto**

"akhirnya selesai juga proposal yang di berikan si _Teme_, dasar pantat ayam pemalas." Dengan desahan nafas panjang, Naruto langsung merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi meja belajarnya.

Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa menit, sesuatu yang bergetar tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan Naruto. di raihnya ponselnya, dan di lihatnya pesan yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Wajah senangpun langsung tercipta setelah membaca pesan yang di terimanya.

**Time skip (esok harinya)**

"baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran di jam pertama ini. _Sensei_ akan memperkenalkan murid baru yang cantiknya tiada tanding, masuklah Hyuuga-san."

Dan setelah sang _Sensei_ bermasker yang rambutnya tidak bisa menuruti gaya grafitasi selesai berpidato, pintu masuk kelas Naruto berada pun terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar keemasan menerangi pintu masuk yang terbuka itu. Dengan memakai editan _slow motion_, sebuah kaki mengambil satu langkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Semua murid lelaki yang mendiami kelas itu memandang penuh takjub ke arah kaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, tak terkecuali Naruto yang sedari tadi menampakkan _saphire_ yang berbinar-binar.

Saat langkah pertama berhasil di pijakkan, tanpa sadar sang pemilik kaki menginjak sebuah kapur. Dan kejadian yang tak bisa di lewatkan pun terjadi.

"kyyyaaa..."

GEDEBUK

Tak sampai dua detik, pandangan berbinar yang di pancarkan para jomblo di kelas itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini menatap suram ke arah gadis yang terjungkal oleh sebuah kapur di depan kelasnya.

"harapan kita musnah, Naruto." Kiba yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto berbisik, membuat mood Namikaze muda itu menjadi semakin buruk.

"kau benar sekali, Kiba. Aku tadi sempat membayangkan seorang gadis dengan derajad tinggi, yang memiliki keanggunan tingkat bangsawan. Tapi yang kita temui hanyalah seorang gadis dengan wajah manis dan sifat kikuknya, sungguh ironis sekali." Sahut Naruto.

"benar-benar." Para jomblo lainnya di kelas itu manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"baiklah, Hyuuga-san. Perkenalkan dirimu, sekarang."

Gadis berambut indigo itu segera bangkit dan berdiri tegap, "perkenalkan, nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Semua murid di kelas itu segera menyambut sikap sopan yang di berikan gadis baru itu dengan tepuk tangan. Sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih untuk memandang sang guru bermasker yang sedang mengedikkan kepalanya ke siswi baru itu.

"begitu, jadi misi yang kemarin itu adalah dia?" gumam Naruto.

Seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan batin, sang guru bermasker menanggapi gumaman Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman mata. Naruto yang melihat itu segera saja menghela nafas panjang.

"hari-hariku akan menjadi lebih sulit lagi."

**Skip**

Waktu istirahat akhirnya datang. semua murid dengan wajah riang gembira, segera berlari untuk menjajah sebuah tempat yang di namakan kantin. Terkecuali Naruto yang kini sedang memandang rambut indigo seorang gadis dengan tatapan bosan, di keluarkannya ponsel miliknya dan di ketiknya sebuah pesan yang di tujukan untuk seseorang.

_To: kepala-nanas_

_Hey, Shika. Apakah kau tahu tentang misi terbaruku saat ini?_

_Send_

Tak selang beberapa menit, akhirnya sebuah pesan balasan di terima Naruto.

_From: kepala-nanas_

_Hm, aku tahu tentang misimu itu. Aku doakan saja supaya kau tidak jadi gila akibat tingkah laku anak dari client yang menyewa kita._

Masih dengan wajah bosannya, Naruto mulai mengetik kembali pesan balasan untuk kontak yang di namainya dengan sebutan _kepala-nanas._

_To: kepala-nanas_

_Bisakah kau membantuku? Sungguh, aku sekarang sangat khawatir tentang keadaan mentalku di kemudian hari._

_Send_

Ponsel Naruto bergetar kembali.

_From: kepala-nanas_

_Semoga beruntung, tee-hee~_

Dengan mata yang sudah di penuhi air mata, Naruto menangis keras di bangkunya. Membuat semua murid yang berada kelas itu serempak menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan kasihan yang seolah-olah berkata; _cepat-cepatlah-punya-pacar-nak_.

Tak berselang sampai puluhan menit, rintihan tangisan Naruto akhirnya berhenti. Dia usap ingus dan air matanya yang memalukan, kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah surai indigo yang tersaji di depannya.

"hey, Hinata Hyuuga." Panggil Naruto.

Hinata yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan gadis lainnya, dengan segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya di serukan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Hal yang pertama kali di lihat oleh iris _amethys_ itu adalah surai pirang jabrik yang memiliki jambang di kedua sisinya, dan hal kedua yang di lihatnya adalah sepasang iris _saphire_ yang menatapnya bosan.

"panggil saja Hinata _desu._"

"baiklah, Hinata... –chan. Aku akan langsung keinti pembicaraan kita," Naruto menatap Shion yang masih berdiri di samping Hinata dengan pandangan bosan, "dan aku harap satu pengganggu ini segera pergi dari hadapanku, supaya aku bisa serius dalam mengatakan kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kepalaku." Dan dengan wajah kesal, akhirnya Shion beranjak dari sana.

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang, kemudian membuangnya dengan nada berat. "Hinata-chan, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Waktu seakan berhenti, dan warna yang berada di dunia ini seakan memudar. Dengan editan _slow motion_, semua murid terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah dua insan itu. Namun semua pandangan murid itu hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja, sudah pasti Naruto Namikaze yang terkenal dengan kepengecutannya dalam menyatakan cinta.

Merasa di perhatikan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-murid yang merapat dan memandangnya dengan mata melebar seolah-olah berkata; _Aku-tidak-percaya/tidak-mungkin_. Mengabaikan pandangan tersebut, Naruto kembali menatap gadis bermarga Hyuuga di depannya.

Dengan tatapan polosnya, sang Hyuuga sendiri hanya bisa melongo dan tak berkata apa-apa. "pacar itu... apa ya?"

GEDUBRAK

Semua penonton langsung saja _jawdrop,_ tak terkecuali Naruto.

Melihat pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, gadis Hyuuga itu langsung merasa khawatir. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"dunia serasa berhenti berputar, saat kau merasakan sebuah penderitaan mental." Jawab Naruto yang masih setia memasang posisi terkaparnya.

"eh? Apa maksudnya itu?" sekali lagi, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu memasang sebuah tatapan polos.

Naruto kembali duduk ke kursinya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "abaikan saja puisi yang baru aku ucapkan tadi. Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu tentang pernyataanku tadi?" Naruto kembali ke mode seriusnya.

[~.~]

**Di waktu yang sama**

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan proposal dan tak lupa dengan acara sedikit berkencannya (pasti dengan Sakura), akhirnya baru kembali ke kelasnya. Tatapan dinginnya terus terpaku pada murid-murid yang sedang berkumpul di pojok ruangan sambil menatap jauh ke arah bangku yang paling belakang, Sasuke yang merasa sedikit penasaranpun ikut mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah pandang murid-murid itu.

Dan sekali lagi, mata _onyx_ milik pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menangkap hal yang biasa terjadi pada hidupnya, Naruto berbicara dengan siswi baru. Namun, dari sekian peristiwa yang sama persis terjadi di depan matanya, Sasuke merasa kalau kali ini ada hal yang sedikit janggal.

Berjalan mendekat para murid yang sedang berkumpul itu, dan bertanya kapada salah satu siswi yang sedikit akrab dengannya. "hey, Shion. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" bisikan Sasuke yang terdengar datar, membuat Shion sedikit tersentak.

Shionpun menoleh ke arah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, "Naruto-kun menyatakan cintanya." Balas bisik Shion.

"ohh," otak Sasuke yang terbilang encer, kini sedikit lambat untuk memproses jawaban dari Shion. "apa?! Naruto menyatakan cinta?!" Uchiha muda itu terkejut dengan fakta terbaru yang baru saja di ketahuinya, "tidak mungkin."

"percaya atau tidak, Naruto-kun tadi sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan cintanya."

Sasuke mengarahkan menatap kembali Naruto dari kejauhan dengan tatapan horor, "kiamat pasti sudah dekat."

**Kembali ke Naruto**

"baiklah, aku mau. Karena aku ingin tahu, pacar itu seperti apa?" dengan nada gembira, Hinata menjawab.

Namun, rasa bahagia saat di terima menjadi seorang _pacar_ sama sekali tidak di rasakan Naruto. dengan wajah lelah, Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"syukurlah kau menerimanya, dengan begini urusanku pun selesai." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan Hinata sebuah senyuman, "aku mau pergi ke kantin, kau mau ikut, pa-car-ku?"

**To be Continued**

**A/N: yah, tentang Fic ini, sebenarnya Fic ini saya buat Cuma buat pengalihan. Pengalihan? Tentu saja, pengalihan supaya saya tidak bosan membuat Fic bergenre Adventure/Fantasy/Action yang sudah saya geluti selama ini.**

**Baiklah, gak banyak bacot. Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca Fic **_**Game of Life **_**yang saya publish kembali.**

**.**

**Azriel Log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real World or Manga?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not be mine**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, dan lain-lain**

**Rate: T – M**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, School of Life, dan unsur-unsur lainnya**

**Summary: **Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hobi membuat sebuah Manga, namun di balik kisah dari Manga buatannya, dialah yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**.**

Selepasnya Hinata mengikuti ajakan Naruto ke kantin, perasaan Hinata menjadi bingung. Sekarang dia berjalan di samping kanan Naruto, tak berkata sedikitpun namun terus menatap sekeliling lorong yang di lewatinya.

Dengan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, saat semua mata dari murid-murid yang sedang berbincang di lorong tertuju padanya. Tatapan yang di lontarkan setiap murid padanya bukan lain dan bukan tidak adalah tatapan tidak percaya, dan Naruto memang tahu hal itu.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa mereka terus menatap kita?" Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti, menarik lengan seragam Naruto supaya mendapat perhatian dari pemuda itu.

Naruto mau tak mau harus kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Hinata adalah murid pindahan baru, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau gadis bersurai indigo ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang pemuda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hinata, "Jadi, begini Hina-"

"Naruto-kyuun~"

Sebuah panggilan langsung terngiang di telinga Naruto. wajahnya yang tadi masih terlihat segar tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pucat, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

BRUKK

Sebuah pelukan hangat di rasakan Naruto. namun bukan rasa bahagia yang dirasakan Naruto, melainkan rasa takut. Keringat dingin kini banyak mengalir di wajah Naruto, tak lupa dengan tubuhnya yang membatu seperti mayat.

"A-ano..."

Gadis bersurai jeruk yang sedang memeluk Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Di lihatnya seorang gadis berwajah manis yang memandang kearahnya penuh tanya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" sentak gadis yang memeluk Naruto kearah Hinata, membuat hati Hinata yang rapuh langsung hancur seketika.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, langsung saja memberikan delikan tajam kepada gadis yang memeluknya. "Woy, Sasame, jangan bicara kasar pada orang lain." Nada bicara berubah serius.

"Habisnya dia dari tadi melihat adegan kemesraan kita terus Naruto-kun, aku kan jadi malu." Sasame memasang wajah _innocent_ yang terlihat sangat tidak etis.

"Gadis malu tidak akan membentak orang lain dengan kasar," Naruto melepaskan pelukan di tubuhnya, dan kemudian berjalan ke samping Hinata. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari klienku dan juga pacar baruku." Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"APA?!" semua murid yang berada di lorong itu langsung berucap serempak, membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau meminang gadis ini?"

Naruto kembali memasang wajah ketakutan ketika tiba-tiba Sasame memegang sebuah pisau lipat di tangan kanannya dan tak lupa aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sa-sasame, tolong jangan mengeluarkan pi-pisau di sekolah, bi-bisa-bisa sekolah ini akan menjadi sorotan media karena kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi."

"Aku-tidak-peduli." Nada menyeramkan terkandung pada ucapan Sasame.

"Hinata-chan, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini." Bisikan Naruto hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala Hinata.

Dan acara kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, antara Romeo, Juliet, dan Monster yang membawa pisau lipat di tangan kanannya.

...

"Hah... kejar-kejaran itu membuat tenagaku habis, aku ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi terus-menerus menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, "Ohh ya, Hinata?! Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Tempat tinggalku? Emm..." Hinata mendongak, meletakkan sebuah telunjuk di bawah bibirnya dan memasang wajah berpikir yang terkesan imut, "Tou-sama bilang, setelah pulang dari sekolah aku di suruh untuk tinggal di kediaman Namikaze."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, mau tidak mau Naruto harus tersedak kaget. "B-benarkah itu?"

Dengan wajah polosnya Hinata mengangguk, "Hm, begitulah kata Tou-sama. Apa kau tahu kediaman Namikaze itu dimana, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah merah, tak lupa pemuda itu menciptakan sebuah senyuman pasrah. "Dasar guru mesum itu, dia bertindak atas kehendaknya sendiri."

...

**Unknown place**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut silver yang menjulang keatas sedang duduk santai di sebuah ruangan.

Drrrtt, drrrt, drrrt

Ponsel berwarna hitam yang berada di atas meja di depannya bergetar, kemudian pria itu mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"_Bagaimana Kakashi-san? Apa semuanya masih berjalan lancar?" _suara laki-laki terdengar dari dalam _sound system_ ponsel pria yang di panggil Kakashi itu.

"Semuanya masih berjalan seperti sedia kala, anda tenang saja Hyuuga-san. Anda sudah mengetahui profil dari agen yang kami rekomendasikan, bukan?! Dia adalah salah satu agen terbaik yang kami miliki, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"_Naruto Namikaze, salah satu agen Rank-S, anak dari Minato Namikaze sang Distributor yang namanya sudah tak asing lagi di dunia perekonomian. Apakah anak yang masih remaja ini bisa di andalkan? Aku masih sedikit meragukan informasi ini."_

Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan pria bernama Hyuuga-san itu, diam-diam tersenyum. "Hyuuga-san, Naruto Namikaze adalah salah satu agen Rank-S yang memiliki kejeniusan dalam bidang tertentu. Bukan dalam bidang yang mencakup otak, namun sebaliknya."

"_Apa maksud anda, Kakashi-san?"_

"Naruto Namikaze akan memiliki potensi yang lebih besar dari siapapun, saat insting membunuhnya bekerja."

...

"Tadaima..."

"Ahh, Onii-chan... okaeri." Karin yang keluar dari dalam, langsung berlari dan meloncat ke arah Naruto. sontak Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Loli adiknya.

"Hey, sudah kubilang kalau itu berbahaya, Karin-chan." Karin hanya membalas perkataan Naruto dengan cengiran polos miliknya.

"_Ojamashitemasu._"

Karin yang masih berada di gendongan Naruto memutar kepalanya, tatapan Karin kemudian berubah tajam ketika gadis bersurai merah itu melihat seorang gadis berseragam yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"_Dare?" _tanya Karin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang masih setia tertuju pada Hinata.

Naruto yang tahu akan pertanyaan Karis segera berbalik, "Ohh, ini, perkenalkan dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang akan menginap di sini hari ini."

"_Ha-hajimemashite, Hinata Hyuuga desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu Karin-chan." _Setelah membungkuk memperkenalkan diri, Hinata melemparkan senyuman kearah Karin yang memasang wajah terkejut.

"Me-menginap? Dimana?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adik kecilnya, "Tentu saja di kamar Nii-chan, tapi kalau Karin-chan mau, Hinata-chan bisa menemani Karin-chan."

"Ta-tapi, ta-tapi..."

Naruto menurunkan Karin, lalu berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. "Onii-chan mau menyiapkan makan malam, kau mau makan apa, Karin-chan?" Karin sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto, dan beberapa detik kemudian gadis bersurai merah itu menangis.

"HUUEEE, JANGAN REBUT ONII-CHAN DARIKU..."

...

"Letakkan saja tasmu di sana, Hinata-chan." Naruto yang menggendong Karin (karena menangis), menunjuk sebuah meja yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Tanpa protes tentu saja Hinata menuruti permintaan sang tuan rumah, setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya Hinata segera duduk di sofa berukuran kecil di ruangan itu. Masih dengan tatapan polosnya, Hinata memandang Naruto yang berada di seberang meja yang membatasi dirinya. Hinata tersenyum melihat keakraban kakak-beradik yang berada didepannya, dan lagi ekspresi Naruto saat menenangkan Karin, terlihat sangat dewasa.

Merasa di perhatikan, Naruto yang sudah menenangkan Karin dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, memandang Hinata yang tengah melemparkan senyuman kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Ohh begitu," Naruto memandang wajah Karin yang berada di pangkuannya, "Karin-chan, Onii-chan mau menyiapkan makan malam, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin makan ramen." Dengan nada senangnya, Karin berteriak.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian tatapannya dia alihkan kembali kearah Hinata, "Kalau kau, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku akan makan apapun yang kau buat, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk sejenak untuk membalas jawaban Hinata, kemudian remaja kuning itu menurunkan Karin dari pangkuannya dan berjalan kearah dapur berada tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Karin yang duduk di bekas Naruto duduk, menatap Hinata dengan wajah kesal khas anak kecil yang imut. Kini tak hanya mata dan rambutnya saja yang merah, tapi pipinya yang menggembung juga ikut menjadi merah.

Hinata tetap tersenyum meskipun sedang di pandang Karin dengan tatapan kesal seperti itu, "Ada apa, Karin-chan?"

"Aku membencimu," Hinata tetap tersenyum lembut, "Aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu, senyumanmu, rambut hitammu, dan bahkan _oppai_ besarmu." Karin sejenak memandang dadanya, kemudian gadis itu kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

SREK

Hinata bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Karin masih dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. Saat berada tepat di depan Karin, Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Karin, "_Kawaii~"_

Karin dibuat melongo karenanya.

...

"Ahh, akhirnya aku bisa bersantai sejenak."

Setelah selesai makan dan menidurkan Karin ke kamar ibunya, Naruto segera menuju kekamarnya bersama Hinata yang kini sedang mengamati seisi kamar Naruto. mata _amethys_ milik gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap penuh tanya kearah sekumpulan alat tulis berbagai jenis yang berada di meja belajar Naruto.

"Itu semua alat untuk membuat Manga, Hinata-chan."

"Ehh? Manga? Apa itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku tahu saat kau berada di Suna kau dimasukkan oleh ayahmu ke akademi khusus perempuan, tapi kenapa ayahmu menutup dunia luar darimu?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di pinggiran kasur miliknya, "Itu karena ayah takut jika orang luar mengetahui rahasia keluarga yang saat ini ku bawa," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan saat informasi itu bocor, beberapa orang kini sedang mengejarku."

Naruto memandang serius Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, "Jika boleh tahu, rahasia apa yang sedang kau jaga?" Hinata menggeleng, "Ohh, begitu. Maaf, telah bertanya."

Hening.

"Ohh, ya! Bagaimana kalau aku menunjukkan padamu cara membuat Manga?" ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

...

Ting tong – ting tong

Mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Hinata. Dan saat Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, iris _saphire_-nya harus terbelalak.

"K-kaa-chan?" di lihatnya seorang wanita bersurai merah seperti Karin, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kushina Namikaze selaku ibu Naruto.

Hinata yang hanya melihat punggung Naruto, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di depannya, Hinata sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya hanya sekedar untuk mengintip.

Kushina yang melihat sosok gadis yang bukan termasuk keluarganya hanya bisa terkejut, iris _saphire_-nya langsung saja menyorot tajam ke satu-satunya anak lelakinya. "Sejak kapan kau berani membawa seorang gadis kerumah, A-nak-ku?"

Alarm bahaya yang insting Naruto miliki berbunyi nyaring, ketika mendengar nada membunuh dari ucapan ibunya. Segera dia melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, sambil melemparkan senyuman pasrah.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Ohh, jadi begitu ceritanya," Kushina yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasan asal dari anak lelakinya, hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti. Kemudian wanita berambut merah itu memandang Hinata, "Jadi, siapa namamu _Ojou-chan?" _dan sekali lagi, Hinata harus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi, kenapa Kaa-chan pulang? Katanya Kaa-chan kembali beberapa hari lagi?"

Kushina sekali lagi melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada anak lelakinya, "Kalau Kaa-chan tidak pulang, Kaa-chan tidak akan tahu kalau kau membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini."

"Ayolah Kaa-chan, aku serius kali ini."

Kushina menghela nafas, "Pekerjaan Kaa-chan di ambil paksa oleh ayahmu, awalnya Kaa-chan menolak. Tapi karena keteguhan tekad ayahmu Kaa-chan jadi menyutujui paksaan ayahmu, dan Kaa-chan pun pulang."

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Karena sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" tanya Kushina.

"T-tapi Kaa-chan, aku tidur bersama Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Kyyaaa, aku di panggil Kaa-chan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menggendong cucu." Kushina berteriak sambil memeluk Hinata.

Naruto mendesah, 'Benar, kan?! Kalau hidupku akan bertambah sulit lagi?'

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita gaje :v**

**Bagaimana, alur ceritanya masih belum ketebak? Pasti sulit, hahaha. Namanya juga cerita gak jelas, pasti alurnya pun gak jelas :v**

**Bercanda-bercanda :v**

**Baiklah, sampai disini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: oke! Karena Fic ini yang awalnya Cuma sekedar iseng-isengan, dan niatannya hanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Tapi Fic ini ternyata banyak yang suka, dan itu juga membuatku senang. Mulai dari chapter ini, Author yang tamfan ini akan memulai debut Fic ini secara serius. Dan mulai chapter ini juga, Alur sebenarnya akan di mulai (tentunya gak terlalu serius, karena Author tamfan sendiri sukanya yang humor-humor). Dan bagi para JONES, tolong siapkan mental kalian agar tak lebih menderita lagi hahaha.

Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya.

.

**Real World or Manga?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not be mine**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

**Rate: T – M**

**Pairing: Naruto x mini harem (Hinata & Sasame)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, School of Life, ECCHI, little Fantasy, Jones chara, and Etc.**

**Summary: **Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hobi membuat sebuah Manga, namun di balik kisah dari Manga buatannya, dialah yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.

Azriel Longinius present

.

.

**Chapter 4: Calling?**

**.**

**Tengah malam**

"Eh?"

Suara itulah yang pertama kali di lontarkan oleh mulut Naruto. matanya yang baru saja di hiasi oleh belek, berkali-kali dia kerjapkan demi mendapatkan pengelihatan yang lebih jelas. Namun, karena keadaan kamarnya yang tanpa sedikitpun memiliki penerangan, membuatnya hanya bisa melihat dalam remang-remang.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda pirang itu berniat untuk menghidupkan satu-satunya lampu di kamarnya. Tapi, meskipun hatinya berteriak untuk segera bergerak, tubuh kekarnya sama sekali tak merespon apapun yang di perintahkan hati dan otaknya. Seakan saraf ototnya mengalami kelumpuhan mendadak yang entah di sebabkan karena apa, kali ini mencoba menggerakkan jarinya, dan ternyata berhasil.

Wajah Naruto langsung berseri karena berhasil menggerakkan jarinya. Kali ini mencoba untuk menggerakkan kelima jari di tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk membuat gerakan mengepal. Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu mulai hitungan serempak.

3

2

1

"Kyaa~"

Suara desahan tipis tertahan, berhasil masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Naruto. Kembali mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini bertujuan untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwasanya dirinya sekarang sudah seratus persen sadar dan bukan sedang berada di alam mimpi. Mencoba mengulangi apa yang membuat suara desahan tipis itu keluar, pemuda itu kembali menghitung serempak dalam hati.

3

2

1

"Ahh~ Iyaann~"

Kali ini suara desahan itu lebih jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto, membuat sang pemuda hanya bisa mengeluarkan darah memalukannya dari satu lubang hidungnya. Bayangan-bayangan erotis gadis yang sedang bermain voli yang berpakaian mini seperti halnya bikini, tergambar jelas di otak Naruto, membuat satu lubang hidungnya yang tersisa kini di penuhi darah.

Sebuah udara hangat berbau sejuk, menyapu leher Naruto. membuat sang pemuda makin kalap dengan imajinasi kotornya. Hati nuraninya yang tersisa menggeleng kuat, dia harus segera menepis pikiran mesumnya ini, karena sekarang sedang berada dalam satu kamar dengan Hinata.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika dia ingat tentang keberadaan Hinata. Ahh... Hinata Hyuuga, gadis manis berambut indigo yang mempunyai sifat polos yang melebihi bayi. Gadis manis yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya di karenakan atasannya yang seenak jidatnya memerintahkannya, ahh... senyuman manis dari seorang Hinata, pasti bisa membuat para lelaki langsung terpikat.

Hati nurani Naruto kembali menggeleng kuat. Apa-apaan pikirannya ini? Di tengah malam seperti ini? Dalam satu ruangan dengan gadis seperti ini? Bisa-bisanya pikirannya menjadi mesum seperti, apakah ini yang di sebut sebagai hormon remaja?

"Hah~"

Sebuah sapuan udara yang terasa hangat kembali di rasakan oleh leher Naruto. Kini Naruto harus mengakui kalau pemuda itu sekarang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Fakta pertama; dirinya mungkin sekarang terkena _Kanashibari _(tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak karena di tindih jin), kedua; suara-suara aneh yang terdengar ke telinganya, dan yang terakhir; udara hangat yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Naruto akui kalau sudah banyak nyawa para koruptor yang berhasil di renggut tangannya, namun jika soal hal-hal yang berbau mistis, Naruto tidak akan menyangkal kalau dirinya takut.

Hati nurani Naruto kembali menggeleng. Tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau di kamarnya sendiri kini di datangi oleh sosok mistis itu, benar! Pasti tidak mungkin.

"Hah~"

Meskipun udara hangat itu kembali menyaput pori-pori di kulit leher Naruto, tapi kali ini tidak ada rasa gentar sedikitpun. Dengan hati yang sudah mantap, dan wajah keren bak Mad Dog, Naruto menoleh ke sumber udara hangat yang sedari tadi menyapu lehernya. Dan ekspresi terkejut yang terkesan lebay pun terpampang, hancur sudah ekspresi keren Mad Dog.

'HINATA...'

Dan malam itu pun di lewati Naruto dengan ekspresi terejut yang bahkan bisa membuat setan lari ketakutan, dan tak lupa dengan insomnia mendadak di karenakan tubuhnya yang sedang di tindih oleh sosok perempuan berwajah manis bersurai indigo yang memang dengan sengaja menginap di kamarnya.

'_Arigatou Gozaimasu, Author tertamfan.' _Ucapan hati nurani Naruto.

**... ... ...  
>SKIP<br>... ... ...**

"Ne, Naruto?"

Panggilan yang di lontarkan Kiba sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh sang pemilik nama. Pemuda pirang pemilik nama Naruto itu masih setia memandang tangan kanannya dengan pipi merona dan wajah memucat, membuat sang sahabat yang berjalan di sampingnya memandang penuh khawatir.

"Naruto! Woy, Naruto!"

"Eh? Ada apa Kiba?"

Melihat sahabatnya akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya, Kiba selaku sang pemanggil hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

"Ya ampun Naruto, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Sedari tadi kau hanya berjalan dengan menatap tangan kananmu sendiri, dan mengabaikan pacarmu yang terus saja merona. Lihat!"

Melihat kedikan dari kepala Kiba, Naruto mau tak mau harus menuruti apa yang di serukan sahabatnya itu. Dan di lihatnya, wajah memerah Hinata yang di sembunyikan dengan cara menunduk, tapi masih tak bisa di sembunyikan jika di lihat dari samping.

"Nah, kan! Kau lihat sendiri sekarang, kalau pacarmu itu sedari masuk ke dalam sekolah sudah merona seperti itu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya pagi-pagi seperti ini, hah?!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, dan di tatapnya sorot mata yang menunjukkan penuh tuduhan yang di arahkan padanya. Menelan ludahnya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, meskipun rasa ludahnya sendiri terasa aneh.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, Suer." Naruto membuat huruf V pada jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di tangan kirinya.

Mata Kiba menyipit curiga, melihat gelagat gugup dari sahabatnya itu mau tak mau hati Kiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Namun hati nurani Kiba meyadari sesuatu, bahwa sesungguhnya; Naruto Namikaze tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Kiba mendesah lega, kemudian dia bersidekap. "Baguslah kalau begitu, ku pikir kau sudah melakukan hal-hal _ecchi_ dengan pacarmu di pagi yang cerah ini." Pemuda penyuka anjing itu tersenyum dan terus memandang kearah depan, mengabaikan wajah memerah dua insan yang berada di sampingnya.

'U-untung saja Kiba percaya dengan kebohongan yang kubuat. Ji-jika tidak, jika tidak...'

Pikiran Naruto langsung melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dirinya dan Hinata berangkat kesekolah.

Sang surya mulai menunjukkan tajinya di ufuk timur, sinar-sinar keemasan mulai menerpa sudut-sudut jalan yang gelap. Memasuki sela-sela gorden yang menutup jendela di kamar-kamar, dan juga menghangatkan bumi beserta isinya.

Di sinilah Hinata, masih setia terlelap menindih seorang pemuda pirang yang matanya bengkak karena tidak tidur dari tengah malam. Mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena cahaya sang surya sedikit menyilaukan matanya, membuat wajah Hinata reflek meringis seperti kesakitan.

"E-em..." suara erangan inilah yang pertama kali Hinata keluarkan. Hidungnya yang membutuhkan nafas, tanpa sengaja menghirup aroma citrus menyegarkan yang membuatnya tersenyum dalam igaunya. _"Oishi~"_ Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang pemuda yang wajahnya mulai memucat.

Cahaya surya yang semakin benderang, mulai mendominasi seisi kamar yang Hinata tempati. Kembali membuat wajah manis gadis bersurai indigo itu meringis. Beberapa menit kembali berjalan, dan akhirnya Hinata menyerah akan ketidaknyamanannya akan terik yang menyinari wajahnya. Di bukanya kedua matanya yang penuh belek, dan samar-samar di lihatnya sebuah leher jenjang yang terekspos jelas.

"Leher~?" gadis itu menghirup kembali oksigen yang bercampur dengan bau citrus menyegarkan yang entah datang dari mana, satu kata kembali tercetus dari mulut Hinata. _"Oishi~"_ masih dengan mata sayunya, Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai mendongak.

Wajahnya yang lemas tiba-tiba saja langsung berubah segar, mata sayunya yang penuh belek dalam sepersekian detik langsung melebar. Dan satu-satunya penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini adalah... "Naruto-kun!"

Mendengar sebuah seruan yang memanggil namanya, sontak saja Naruto menoleh. Dengan wajah pucat di karenakan anemia dadakan, tak lupa juga mata bengkak melebar di karenakan tak memenuhi standart istirahat selama 8 jam. Dan dengan senyum yang di paksakan, Naruto berucap. _"Ohayou, Hinata-chan."_

Wajah terkejut Hinata langsung berubah menjadi merah menyala bak lahar panas yang baru saja keluar dari gunung berapi, dan dengan reflek sebagai seorang wanita, tentu saja Hinata berteriak. "KYAA~"

PLAKK

Tamparan penyegar suasana di pagi hari, setia menyambut Naruto yang kini seratus persen telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Tengah malam terbangun dari tidurnya di karenakan sebuah badan yang menimpanya, memegang surga dunia dari seorang wanita yang membuatnya terserang anemia, dan sebuah tamparan membahana yang menyambut pagi harinya yang indah. Siksaan yang tak lebih menyakitkan bagi seorang jones, di tampar seorang wanita.

Mengingat kembali hal itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto meringis penuh penyesalan. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke sisi kirinya, dimana sosok yang bernama Hinata berada. Di tariknya sedikit lengan seragam Hinata, dan akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mendapatkan perhatian, tapi tak lama karena Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku perilaku tak sopanku pagi ini. A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keberadaanmu yang tiba-tiba saja menimpaku tengah malam tadi, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Hinata menoleh, di lihatnya ekspersi serius pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dengan ekspresi melunak, Hinata melemparkan senyuman termanis kepada Naruto. "Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena perilaku burukku saat tidur tidak terlebih dulu ku beritahukan padamu, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Melihat drama penuh kelembutan seperti itu, para supporter yang tak lain dan tak bukan para murid yang sedang berdiri di lorong itu terpesona.

"SO SWEET~" ucap mereka bersamaan, membuat Naruto semakin sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku murid di sekolah ini.

**... ... ...  
>SKIP<br>... ... ...**

Di suatu tempat yang tak di ketahui keberadaannya. Naruto kini berdiri dengan setelan hitam di depan seorang pria berambut perak keatas yang kita ketahui sebagai guru mesumnya di sekolah, Kakashi-sensei.

Namun dalam keadaan ini, kata _sensei_ sama sekali tak di pakai dalam menyebutkan panggilan. "Ada perlu apa, Kakashi-san?"

Tak menggubris ucapan pemuda pirang di depannya, Kakashi malah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi kembali dengan membawa sebuah koper besi berwarna putih yang kalau di taksir panjangnya sekitar hampir 2 meter.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya, "Apa itu, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi dengan lembut meletakkan koper besar itu tepat di depan kaki Naruto, "Ini pesananmu," kali ini Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Pertama, _Sniper Rifle; type BARRETT M107_ di impor langsung dari Amerika. Kedua, _Assault Rifle; type PINDAD SS-1_ di impor langsung dari Indonesia. Dan untuk pesanan senjata tunggalmu (Pistol), kami masih belum mendapatkannya."

"Uwah, ini baru hebat. Tapi, darimana kau mendapatkan dana untuk membeli semua ini?"

"Tentu saja dari Hyuuga-san, dia yang menyetor sebagian dana miliknya ke kita. Dan wala! Aku pun bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Satu pertanyaan untukmu, kenapa kau memilih _PINDAD SS-1_ sebagai _main weapon, _bukannya masih ada yang lebih bagus seperti _M4A1 atau AK47?"_

"Aku tak memandang dari segi yang mainstream," Naruto mulai merakit _Assault Rifle_ yang baru di terimanya, "Dulu saat aku browsing di Yuntube untuk mencari-cari informasi tentang senjata, tanpa sengaja aku melihat demonstrasi seseorang untuk mengukur ke-akurasian senjata ini. Dan saat itulah aku sangat kagum, dan mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki senjata ini."

Kakashi hanya ber-ohh ria di balik maskernya.

"Jadi, aku di panggil kesini malam-malam hanya untuk ini? Bukannya besok masih ada waktu?"

"Besok malam, kau akan ku beri misi tambahan. Selain mengawasi kesalamatan Hinata Hyuuga, kau besok akan kembali ku tugaskan di lapangan."

"Misi tentang apa?"

"Misi tentang memberantas pengedar narkoba, dan kau akan di bantu oleh _Team Eagle."_

"Dan anggota tim ku? _Team Raven?"_

"Karena Shikamaru sedang ada tugas untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan misterius di suatu daerah, dan 2 orang lainnya juga sedang ada misi. Jadi dengan terpaksa kau harus berpasangan dengan satu-satunya anggota yang tersisa, Sasame Fuma."

"..." Naruto terdiam sesaat, "TIDAAKKK..."

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Ahh, alurnya di mulai dari sini. Tentang kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi agen Rank-S, tentang kenapa Hinata sekarang di incar, dan tentang siapa yang mengincar Hinata. Semuanya di mulai dari sini.**

**Sedikit penjelasan tentang **_**Team Raven**_**, tim ini adalah tim khusus yang memiliki lima anggota yang semuanya ber-Rank-S. Ketuanya tentu saja Naruto Namikaze, tangan kanannya adalah Shikamaru Nara, anggotanya yang saat ini kalian tahu adalah Sasame Fuma, dan dua orang lainnya masih rahasia.**

**Sasame Fuma di **_**Team Raven**_** ini adalah anggota tersadis, dan di karenakan itulah saat Naruto bertemu dengan Sasame, Naruto akan di buat takut olehnya. Fakta yang kedua, si Sadis yang cantik ini menyukai Naruto dan sedikit Tsundere juga terhadap orang lain yang belum di kenalnya :v **

**Itulah sedikit pendeskripsian tentang Sasame, karena tidak mungkin Author tamfan ini menceritakan semua masalalu orang-orang di sekitar Naruto.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Semoga cerita ini membuat kalian terhibur, tertawa, atau sampai ngompol sekalian hahaha. **_**Matta ashta, Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real World or Manga?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not be mine**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Adventure, Humor, and Etc.**

**Rate: T – M**

**Pairing: Naruto x mini harem (Hinata & Sasame)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, School of Life, ECCHI, little Fantasy, Jones chara, and Etc.**

**Summary: **Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hobi membuat sebuah Manga, namun di balik kisah dari Manga buatannya, dialah yang memerankan tokoh utamanya.

Azriel Longinius present

.

.

**Chapter 5: Deadline**

**.**

Hembusan nafas berat harus Naruto keluarkan saat ini. Matanya yang tertutup dan wajahnya yang seakan pasrah, menandakan kalau pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu sama sekali tidak bisa di buat berkutik dengan keadaan yang menimpanya.

View dari kamera tiba-tiba menjauh dari wajah Naruto, beralih mengambil gambar secara penuh pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya yang memang tak membawa apa-apa, kini sedang di gaet oleh dua orang gadis, yang satunya berambut orange dan satunya lagi berambut hitam. Kedua gadis yang memeluk lengan Naruto itu membuat sebuah ekspresi senang, ekspresi yang tak bisa di buat Naruto saat ini.

Sebenarnya sekarang Naruto sedang berada di dalam mobil pengantar misi. Misi yang dimana di jelaskan membunuh para pengedar narkoba di dermaga bagian barat Konoha, misi yang sangat memungkinkan untuk membuat sebuah pesta adu tembak sepanjang malam.

Namun terlepas dari itu, kedua gadis yang masih membuat raut senang di wajah mereka seolah mengabaikan misi penghujung nyawa yang saat ini akan mereka lakukan. Naruto sekali lagi menghela nafas berat, dia tolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang bersidekap dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Hey, Neji. Bisakah kau suruh satu anak buahmu ini untuk melepaskanku? Aku tidak bergerak di karenakan dia dan Sasame."

Pemuda berabut panjang itu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian dia melirik Naruto. "Naruto-san, itu salahmu sendiri."

Naruto memasang wajah sangar, "Apa maksudmu?" dia berteriak.

"Itu karena kau terlalu terkenal, tak heran jika agen-agen yang lain selalu memujamu, terutama agen wanita." Neji kembali menutup matanya, dan bersandar.

Tak menggubris kembali perkataan dari pemimpin _Team Eagle_, Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kau memang se-keren seperti yang kubayangkan, Naruto-sama." Gadis berambut hitam yang bergelanyut manja di tangan kanan Naruto, berbicara lantang.

"Tidak-tidak, masih lebih keren otaknya Shikamaru yang ukurannya se-gede pantat." Sanggah Naruto, membuat Shikamaru yang berada di tengah kasus penyelidikan kematian misterius di daerah tertentu bersin tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apa yang di katakan dia benar adanya Naruto-kun, kau itu benar-benar keren." Sasame yang tak mau kalah, ikut juga memuji Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika dia mengingat sesuatu, "Ohh ya, Neji," Neji menoleh, "Bagaimana misimu di Mizu? Dengar-dengar kalau kau sendiri yang melindungi Ayah Hinata, apa benar?"

Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Neji terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dan memasang pose keren. "Aku bukannya sendiri, sebenarnya masih ada para bodyguard sewaan Hiashi-sama. Namun seperti yang kau ketahui, mereka tidak becus dalam hal menjaga."

"Emm..." Naruto manggut-manggut, "Dan kenapa kau tidak menarik satu anggota timmu untuk ikut mengerjakan misi itu? Bukannya presentase keberhasilan misimu akan lebih tinggi?"

Neji mendesah, "Itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan mainstream.

"Beberapa anggota timku masih harus melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di sekolah menengah, dan satu-satunya anggota yang tidak sekolah harus mengurusi anaknya yang masih kecil, dan secara otomatis dia tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari anaknya. Kau tahu kan, janda muda beranak."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" entah kenapa, pernyataan Neji tentang janda muda beranak membuat Naruto tertarik.

Neji mengedikkan dagunya ke arah depan, "Lihat saja di depanmu, wanita yang kusebut dengan janda muda beranak ini namanya Nono-chan. Umur masih 22 tahun, kekuatan? Jangan di tanya, pastinya dia masih [KUAT]." Neji kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _IYKWIM, _membuat Naruto hanya bisa cengo dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan rona merah.

Mengalihkan pandanganya kearah gadis –ralat, janda muda beranak yang menjadi objek percakapan dirinya dan Neji, di tatapnya wajah cantik berkacamata yang sedang melemparkan senyuman manis kearahnya. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin bertambah merah, dengan darah di hidung yang siap meledak kapan saja dari dalam sana.

"_Naruto-kun no Ecchi."_

"_Naruto-sama no Sukebe."_

Sungut Sasame dan salah satu bawahan Neji secara bergantian, tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam yang mereka lontarkan.

"Ohh iya, perkenalkan juga anggota baru di timku," Naruto menatap Neji kembali, "Yang sedang memelukmu itu namanya Yukata, gadis cantik yang berasal dari Suna dan sekarang dia bersekolah di tempatmu."

"Yukata? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu di sekolah, dan yang pasti bukan kelas 2-B yang ku tempati." Gumam Naruto, kemudian dia menoleh ke tangan kanannya yang masih setia di gelanyuti oleh gadis berambut hitam yang di sebutkan Neji, "Yukata?"

"_Ha'i?" _gadis itu mendongak, menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang juga terkesan polos.

Melihat tatapan polos seperti itu, mau tak mau Naruto langsung di buat melongo olehnya. Di kerjap-kerjapkannya matanya beberapa kali, dan akhirnya dia tersadar dari dunia fantasinya. "Wajahmu manis, kau kelas berap –" ucapan Naruto tak kunjung selesai ketika di rasakannya sebuah cubitan sayang di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menggoda gadis lain saat ada aku di sampingmu, Naruto-kun?"

Ohh Shit! Kali ini Naruto benar-benar lupa tentang keberadaan si Sadis cantik yang berada tepat di samping kirinya, "Sa-sasame-chan?" Naruto mencoba menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, tak lupa senyuman pasrah yang tersungging di bibirnya.

CKITT

"Baiklah, tempat tujuan Naruto-san di sini. Yang lainnya mohon duduk dengan tenang sampai kita tiba ke lokasi yang sebenarnya." Sang supir yang bernama Orochimaru berucap, menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto yang terancam lepas dari tubuhnya.

Wajah bercanda yang sedari tadi ia tunjukkan, lenyap seketika. Tatapan dingin dari _saphire_ miliknya merubah suasana hangat menjadi menegangkan, tatapan yang di tujukan hanya untuk satu tujuan, membunuh.

Di ambilnya sebuah koper yang tergeletak di bawah tempat duduk mobil itu, tak lupa juga memasang perangkat radio standar ke telinga kanannya. Di bukanya pintu belakang mobil fan hitam yang menjadi tumpangannya, berjalan keluar dengan pelan.

Saat pemuda pirang itu memijakkan kakinya ke tanah dan tubuhnya juga sudah berdiri tegak, Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya menatap kembali rombongan tim dalam misi yang di jalaninya. Tatapannya yang semula dingin, melunak kembali.

"Sasame, aku serahkan keselamatan Yukata padamu meskipun itu bukan prioritas. Neji, jangan lengah. Nono-san, selalu pantau statusku. Dan yang terakhir, Yukata, jangan sampai mati." Naruto memberikan senyuman kepada empat orang itu, dan yang di terimanya adalah anggukan penuh keseriusan.

Dengan pesan terakhir itu, Naruto akhirnya di tinggalkan oleh rombongan timnya. Di depannya, berdiri tegak sebuah mesin pengait raksasa yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengambil tanker dari atas kapal. Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto berjalan kearah mesin itu, membawa kopernya yang bertali seperti membawa sebuah tas bertali satu.

Di tatapnya benda raksasa itu, kemudian dia mendongak untuk melihat betapa tingginya benda itu. Dengan tarikan dan hembusan nafas panjang, akhirnya Naruto mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di mesin itu.

...

...

**Friday, 23 May 20XX at 1.00 a.m.**

"Hah~" helaan nafas itu keluar begitu saja, lelahnya mendaki puluhan anak tangga yang membuatnya kini berada di ketinggian lebih dari sepuluh meter dari atas tanah. Terlebih lagi dengan beban sebuah koper beserta isinya yang kalau di perkirakan memiliki massa lebih dari 10Kg.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini cepat-cepat, aku cemas dengan keadaan Hinata yang hanya berdua dengan Karin di rumah. Sialnya kau Kaa-chan, kenapa kemarin pagi kau pergi lagi." Gumaman yang di bumbui sedikit umpatan yang di tujukan pada ibunya sendiri itu keluar dari mulut sang pemuda pirang bermarga Namikaze, dan pemuda sekarang sedang merakit senjatanya.

Setelah menanjak sampai ke puncak mesin raksasa itu, kini Naruto tepat berada di samping ruang kendali mesin itu. Sorot matanya yang tajam dengan teliti memasang semua perangkat senjata yang sedang di pasangnya, memasang _scope_ untuk sentuhan terakhir di senjatanya.

Selesai merakit senjatanya, Naruto menekan tombol radio yang berada di telinga kanannya. "Bagaimana?" tak ada nada bercanda dalam ucapannya.

"_Semua sudah siap pada posisi masing-masing, kedua target baru saja datang, dan transaksi akan segera di mulai." _

Naruto meletakkan mata kanannya ke arah _scope_ di senjatanya, di lihatnya dari teropong itu segerombol orang yang tak jelas raut wajahnya sedang mengadakan sebuah pertemuan. Tatapan Naruto berubah tajam, decihan kecilpun terlontar dari bibirnya.

Naruto kembali menekan tombol radionya, "Bagaimana dengan statusku?"

"_Jarak Naruto-san ke target sejauh 625 meter, arah angin 2,3 arah barat daya, target yang di tuju dua orang, dan masing-masing pemimpin kelompok."_

Naruto segera mengatur jarak dan tekanan angin pada _scope_ senjatanya, bertujuan untuk melihat gambaran sebenarnya tentang posisinya yang terbilang sedikit miring. Sebuah tarikan dan hembusan nafas panjang kembali keluar dari mulutnya, menarik sebuah nafas panjang lagi kemudian menahannya untuk menjaga konsentrasinya.

"_Target akan memulai transaksi."_

Suara radio di telinga kanannya kembali memberi instruksi, membuat Naruto lebih menajamkan lagi konsentrasinya. Pandangan _scope_ di senjatanya, memperlihatkan dua orang berbeda postur saling berjalan mendekat. Dan saat dua orang itu saling berjabat tangan, Naruto segera menekan pelatuk di senjata laras panjangnya.

CROT

Dua kepala dari dua orang yang sedang berjabat tangan tadi langsung hancur ketika batok kepala mereka secara tidak langsung di adu dengan timah panas yang ukuran diameternya sebesar jempol kaki orang dewasa. Tak hanya dua kepala itu menjadi korban, salah satu perut bodyguard pemimpin pengedar barang haram itu juga tertembus.

"_Chain Headshot." _Meskipun bibirnya bergumam senang, namun Naruto sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _scope _senjatanya.

Masih dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat aksi dari ketiga rekan timnya dalam misi ini. Adegan penuh aksi yang bisa merenggut nyawa terpampang jelas, bahkan lebih jelas kalau di bandingkan dengan menonton film laga.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Misinya malam ini akhirnya selesai, membuat Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul. Namun sebuah ingatan seketika merusak kebahagiaan Naruto yang baru saja akan memasukkan kembali senapannya, dan hal yang berhasil merusak mood Namikaze muda itu adalah, MANGA.

Naruto langsung menepak keras-keras jidatnya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang karyanya yang membuatnya kini terkenal, meskipun nama sebenarnya tak ia cantumkan dalam Manga buatannya. Namun tetap saja, Manga buatannya kini menjadi sorotan masa yang tak bisa diremehkan, bahkan perolehan penerbitan tiap bulannya, bisa membuatnya memenuhi lemari es miliknya dengan puluhan ramen cup.

Tapi, hal gaswat kini sedang melandanya. Naruto baru teringat jikalau Deadline Manga buatannya, berada tepat pada tanggal 24 May, dan itu berarti besok, besok, BESOK. Naruto berteriak dalam diam, tak lupa kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya secara gila.

'Sial, sial, sial. Brengsek, bajingan, anjing, _kamvret*.'_ Itulah isi hati Naruto.

Segera ia masukkan kembali senjatanya kedalam koper, dan lekas turun dengan wajah tergopoh-gopoh yang terkesan sangar, hati-hati jatoh nak.

...

...

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali?" Hinata, yang kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto menuju sekolah, khawatir ketika dia sadar tentang perbedaan hawa Naruto pagi ini.

Naruto, pemuda yang sudah pernah melewati cobaan hidup penculikan dirinya, tengah berjalan lesu dengan wajah pucat bak zombie di game Resident Evyl. "Aku tadi malam begadang Hinata-chan, menyelesaikan sumber uangku yang sempat sejenak kulupakan." Dramatis sekali.

"Membuat Manga?"

Naruto mengangguk lemas.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuanku? Aku bisa memberikan daya semangat untukmu, dengan..." tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata malah mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona, dia berpikir mesum.

"Hehe... hehe... hehehe..."

Mendengar suara tawa yang sedikit aneh, sontak saja Hinata yang penasaran menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan di lihatnya, sebuah cengiran asal dari wajah pucat bak mayat Fir'aun.

"Hehe... hehe... aku melihat Nono-san sedang mandi di _Oasis_, _Kawaii~"_ dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto tepar seketika. Itu karma untukmu wahai jones mesum.

Hinata terkejut setengah hidup ketika pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pacarnya itu pingsan di tengah jalan, segera di goyang-goyangkannya tubuh Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan kembali pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN...?"

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Fic unik nan gaje kembali update, dengan di bumbui sedikit adegan IYKWIM menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri :v**

**Sebenarnya mau masukin karakter dari Anime lain, tapi Author yang tamfan ini mencoba memasukkan karakter dari Anime Naruto yang Cuma muncul sedikit saja. Biar ada kesan dikit gitu, biar gak bosen juga gitu lihat karakter yang gitu-gitu aja gitu :v (kebanyakan gitunya)**

**Maunya juga sih bongkar satu lagi anggota **_**Team Eagle **_**yang lainnya, tapi bahasnya lain kali aja, supaya jalan cerita gak cepet-cepet amat.**

**Tentang Sasuke? Tenang... dia juga aku masukin ke **_**Blood Raven**_**, di Tim paling Autis :v (ini beneran, bukan bercanda). Mendengar Tim paling Autis, siapakah saja karakternya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya :v**

**Baiklah, karena inspirasinya Cuma sampai segini. Dan bila adegan Romancenya jarang ada (meskipun Fic ini setengah-setengah Romance), maafkan Author yang tamfan ini karena ketidakmampuannya membuat adegan romantis. (jujur kalo Author tamfan ini sedikit... **_**Sukebe **_**:v), dan karena itu aku jarang sekali bisa romantis dengan pacar sendiri (curhat :v).**

**Sampai di sini saja, **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


End file.
